


Maybe we will

by 1Dneedisaymore101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dneedisaymore101/pseuds/1Dneedisaymore101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My once fellow band mates have begun to suspect I haven't told them the full story of why I quit the band all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we will

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Larry and Niam one shot. xo

London, 2052

Louis - p.o.v (Louis is 60 years old)

My once fellow band mates have begun to suspect I haven't told them the full story of why I quit the band all those years ago.

"Why did you leave the band?" 

"Because I couldn't take the hate." 

"Didn't you ever try to fight back?" 

"I did." 

"Then why didn't you stay? You knew we were nothing without you." 

"Because, everything has its time and it was mine." 

"Do you regret leaving?" 

"Yes" 

"You should" 

I smile a little. 

"You should tell us the real reason sometime." 

"Yes, sometime."

-

I shuffle down the hallway, my white TOMs squeaking against the wood. I chuckle to myself, damn I must be annoying the hell out of sleeping Niall. Rounding the corner I enter a small room, a fireplace rests by the window lightly crackling away. The sunlight just making its way into the room. I wish I could have gotten this up early back when I was 19 or 20. I walk over to the blinds and flip them open, so light pours into the room. I jump as I hear a loud snore and spin around.

My hand flies over my heart I laugh at the sight of Liam, a book flat across his chest and his new glasses fallen to the tip of his nose. I roll my eyes and walk over towards him, I close the book and put it besides him and do the same with his glasses. They are the same kind superman has, I think that's why he got them actually. Mature my ass. I poke Liam in the arm and he jumps up "what?!" He slurs out heavy with sleep. I raise an eyebrow "Liam you fell asleep in the chair...again" I sigh. Liam looks around and rubs his neck "it's was a good book" he mutters, getting up.

"Sure it was, need help old man?" I ask. Liam glares at me and gets up like he hasn't aged a single year from 19. "Need help sitting down older man?" Liam retorts. I smirk "only two years Payne, two years older than you" I warn. Liam just grabs his glasses and book and strides out of the room. "I'll be back, might get some deep heat on my neck" he calls out. Lazily I collapse into the chair he was just in, reaching out I grab the photo on the table besides me. I run a finger over all of our faces, aging is rubbish if you ask me.

I smile at the picture of us at Harry's 20th birthday. The plan was for me to jump out of the cake but of course management couldn't have that. So instead a girl jumped out, still the party was pretty good considering I didn't go to his 19th. I put the photo back down and just stare out the window. I watch as birds fly around some going down lower to land on the waters surface. This whole place is beautiful, the inside the outside the spaces in between. Just amazing, couldn't have asked for a better place.

And why are me and the lads here in this house together you may ask? Well one night 48 years ago, we got drunk, no actually we were off our faces wasted. Harry stripping, zayn breaking tables yeah that drunk. Funny we all remember the day exactly as it happen. We all signed a pact to spend at least three weeks a year in a house just us lads once we were all in our late fifties. Somehow Liam had found it under his couch when he was moving and told us about it. We all decided that it would be a fantastic idea. Until I quit the band, but more of that later.

So we bought a house just outside of London, two stories, a lake out the back, trees on either side of the house it's completely private. Once we were all over 53 we travelled here and just hung out. Sung old songs, remember all the good and bad times, reconnected. It was one of the best group decisions we'd ever made and we were all drunk... go figure. Still every year we come here for three weeks just us, it's like going back to when we were still a band. Back to when I could run up four flights of stairs and then sing a concert.

I look up as the floor creaks, Niall walks into the room, hair all over the place as usual. "Damn waking up early, fucking can't sleep past 7am anymore" he grumbles sitting down on the couch across from me. I just laugh. Niall looks out the window and smiles tiredly "I'm really glad we come here ya know? It's great to see you all since we're so busy all the time" Niall says, his eyes trailing back over to me. "You live with Liam, you see him everyday, kiss him everyday, fuck him everyday" I point out. Niall blushes "not everyday" he mumbles.

I laugh loudly "sure" I say rolling my eyes. "Louis I doubt they could do it without breaking a hip" zayn comments walking into the room. He plops down next to Niall, except he looks refreshed. The quiff long gone, but it's still messy as if he were punk. I rub my chin "your probably right" I smirk at Niall. Who's face is still bright red, you think age would get rid of that but nope. "We're only 58" Niall says, crossing his white jumper clad arms over each other. Zayn pats his shoulder "it's okay Niall, it's okay" he coos. Liam walks into the room, raising an eyebrow at Niall and zayn.

"Liam, Louis and zayn think we can't have sex lots without breaking a hip" Niall says, scooting away from Zayn. Liam sits down on the other end of the couch, waiting for Niall to to move besides him. Niall leans against Liam, leaning up to peck his stubbled cheek. "Did you tell zayn for three weeks a year were getting more action than him, Harry and Louis put together?" Liam points out, smirking. Niall grins "no but I think he heard". Zayn rolls his eyes "sometimes I hate you both" he mutters.

"So Louis you going to tell us why you quit the band today?" Liam asks, while staring into nialls eyes. I gag, even after 49 years they still act so in love like they just met yesterday. "Depends" I reply, but really I'm procrastinating my answer. Liam looks over at me "depends on what Lou?" He asks. I tap my finger to my chin, "depends-" "Morning" Harry interrupts walking into the room, his lose pajama bottoms slightly covering his bare feet. I let out a breath of air thank god for that. Harry sits down on the carpet, stretching out so his joints pop. "Harold" i say nodding my head.

Harry glares at me, pouting. "Look pouting may have worked when you were 18 but 57 just makes you look like a retarded duck" I say. Zayn and Niall burst out laughing, Liam chuckles quietly to himself. Harry narrows his eyes at me "we'll at least I'm not 60 and haven't told my four best friends why I really quit One Direction" he snaps. My smile slips down into a frown. I get up slowly and walk over to the back door, that lead out onto the deck. "Your right Harry, but then again maybe I have a good reason" I say.

Harry gets up and walks over to me, with a face of seriousness. My hand is on the doors silver handle, I could just walk out. Give them all time to forget and have breakfast leave the conversation for another day. "Go on Louis, leave it another day. It can't be that important if you won't tell us" Harry says harshly. I take my hand away from the handle and turn to face him, his green eyes boring into my blue but now mostly grey ones. "I just need time to figure out how to tell you" I spit back, the others get up and walk over to us. Niall still under Liam's arm.

"What is 49 years not enough time? Do you need another 49? Cause you know I don't think I'll care by then" Harry says, his voice trembling. I swallow dryly "I can't tell you because I don't want to be hurt okay? I've spent all these years protecting myself from the truth but somehow as I age I just want to tell you more and more" I ramble. "I left the band because I nearly told you, and I couldn't. I didn't want to imagine what would happen to me or to you, I didn't want to hurt you" I finish. "This isn't about all of us, is it Louis?" Liam asks.

I shake my head "no, just Harry" I say. "Come on" Liam says, dragging Niall with him and zayn follows uncertainly behind. I look back at Harry to see his face has softened, he reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me Lou, I've been there for you for 53 years and I still will be for as long as I can" Harry smiles. My heart thumps in my chest, maybe this isn't a good a idea for an old man. I run my tongue over my teeth "harry please don't hate me..." I trail off. Harry grabs both of my shoulders and stares straight into my eyes "I could never hate you."

"I'm in love with you" I breath. Harry freezes, but his hands don't move from my shoulders. "You waited 49 years to tell me that?" He asks. I blush "yeah I guess." Harry moves closer, slipping his arms around my waist. "I've wanted you since I was 16" he smiles. My eyes widen "really?" I ask. Harry nods, he dips down so our noses bump sending sparks across my whole body. "I hope your still good in bed Tomlinson" Harry breaths. "Only good? More like the best" I smirk.

Harry chuckles and presses his soft lips to mine, I tilt my head to side. His hands pull me in closer so I'm flat against his chest, forcing my arms to wrap around his neck. I pull at the small hairs on his neck, as his tongue runs over my bottom lip. I moan and open my mouth, letting Harry's tongue bump and stroke against mine. I tug harder at Harry's hair making him moan in my mouth, before pulling away to rest his forehead on mine. "49 long years I could have been kissing you" I mumble. Harry pecks my nose "at least you've got me now."

"That's true." 

"So you quit the band because you loved me?" 

I blush. 

"Yeah I didn't think you'd like me back." 

"Louis I don't give love bites to just any man." 

"We'll I realize that now." 

"Good." 

I peck Harry's soft lips. 

"So old man want some toast?" 

"Only if your cooking it, the toaster hates me." 

Harry rolls his eyes and entwines our fingers. 

"I'll help you walk there too, wouldn't want to damage a hip." 

"Watch it curly."

-

Oh I defiantly regret not telling him 49 years ago.


End file.
